1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet or film for use for a projection screen, a projection screen, and a projection display device, and a light diffusion sheet or film and a projection screen using the light diffusion sheet or film, each of which is suitable for being viewed by having obliquely projected thereon an image from an image light source having a cell structure such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display Device), or a DMD (Digital Micro-mirror Device).
2. Description of the Related Art
A rear-surface projection type projection display device using three CRTs of red, green, and blue as the image light source and using a transmission type projection screen as the projection screen is conventionally known. In general, the projection screen is constructed using a Fresnel lens sheet and a lenticular lens sheet, and it is the projection screen that is for the purpose of obtaining a diffusion surface having directionality by causing an image to be focused thereon through the use of an image light from a projector. And, as illustrated in FIG. 10, the projection screen 80 has a Fresnel lens sheet 81 having formed on the light emission or outgoing side a circular type Fresnel lens 81b and a lenticular lens sheet 82 that is disposed on the viewer side of that Fresnel lens 81 and has formed on the light incidence side a horizontal diffusion lenticular lens and has formed on the light emission side a black stripe.
And, the Fresnel lens has formed in the acrylic material at prescribed pitches grooves each of that has a prescribed angle and thereby has a function to condense onto the front surface the light rays that have been diffused from the image light in the form of radial rays.
Also, the lenticular lens is the one for obtaining principally a diffused light having directionality in the horizontal direction and has its cylindrical lenses regularly formed in one flat plane in the longitudinal direction lenses to thereby have a function to spread the light distribution property in the horizontal direction.
The projection screen that is used therein, ordinarily, is also only suitable for the projection in the parallel direction in regard to the projection method as well. Generally, for the projection of an image light with respect to the projection screen, the method is adopted that maximizes the focal distance by the use of a reflection mirror. However, in recent years, it has been being observed that the use purpose of the projection screen is increasing in number to a wide variety of use purposes for having people view an image that uses the projection screen. Following this, in regard to the projection method as well, there has been an increasing demand for a projection display device, etc. wherein an image is viewed by projecting the image directly onto the projection screen by projecting from an image light source having a cell structure such as an LCD, a DMD, etc.
If with the conventional system an image is obliquely projected onto the projection screen from the image light source as described above, the difference in size and shape, or the like, between the upper and the lower of the letter or the projected image on the projection screen occurs. This raised the basic problem that the image is very difficult for the viewer to see. For that reason, there had been made at a lot of quarters attempts to provide a projection screen and system enabling viewing by obliquely projecting the image onto the projection screen without lowering the quality level of the image, as one type of projection display device. Under these circumstances, the inventor of this application disclosed in the specification of his Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-180967 a projection screen and a projection display device that is a projection system which in a rear-surface projection type display upwardly or downwardly projects the image from an image light source toward the projection screen while maintaining the quality of the image at a level equal to that which is attained when projecting the image from the image light source in parallel directions with one another and in which a total-reflection prism is provided on the light incidence surface side of the projection screen.
However, since the above-described projection screen necessitates two sheets of lens systems, it is necessary to provide two production lines for manufacturing those respective lenses and, in addition, the operations for handling could not help becoming complicated. Also, since using a circular Fresnel lens or a circular-arc-like prism, there is the problem that continuous production is difficult.